


Quartier Asiatique

by TheGrayCowboy



Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Gray Gunner [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gary Ash | Gray Gunner, King Gold-&-Silver, Original Akumatized Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrayCowboy/pseuds/TheGrayCowboy
Summary: Gary accompanies Marinette when Adrien is unable to join her for their Sunday trip to Quartier Asiatique.
Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Gray Gunner [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990984





	Quartier Asiatique

—— Part 1 ——

It is Sunday morning, Marinette is sitting on a bench in a park near her home where she is waiting for Adrien for their plan to hang out just the two of them. Minutes went by and Adrien had not shown. Marinette pulls out her phone and sees she has one missed voicemail from Adrien. Marinette opens her voicemail and listens to Adrien’s message.

“Hey Marinette, sorry I could not make it today. I know I’m supposed to meet you at the park but I got a last-minute photo session that would take all day. You know I can’t refuse my dad. So, I’ll try to make it up to you. I’ll see you in school. Good-bye Marinette.”

The Adrien’s message ended.

Marinette became disappointed by the fact Adrien is not able to hang out with her, she was hoping today is the day she could finally admit her feelings to him. Marinette was about to cry when suddenly she heard Gary’s voice.

“Hey Marinette! I didn’t expect to find you here.”

Marinette wiped her eyes and greeted Gary back who was standing right in front of her.

“Oh, hey Gary! I didn’t see you there. What’s up?”

“Just walking around, getting some fresh air. I want to see what Paris is like on a Sunday. How are you doing? You okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine! I just got something in my eyes.”

“So… Are you waiting for someone?”

“Well, I was waiting for Adrien but he has a photoshoot today and everyone from class has their own plans. So, I’m just by myself… Alone.”

“Hm… Perhaps not, maybe I can accompany you for today.”

“Oh no, you shouldn’t have. I’ll be fine.”

“I insist, it’s the least I can do to repay you for the welcome-thank you housewarming party yesterday. Besides, you look like you need some company.”

“Thanks, Gary, I appreciated it.”

“No biggy. So, where would you like to go?”

“I don’t know, I was hoping to plan that out with Adrien, but he’s…”

“Well, this may be last-minute, but there is one place in Paris I haven’t visited yet, Quartier Asiatique, I guess you’ve been there?”

“Oh yeah! My mom takes me there for special occasions or just to have brunch. It’s a great place to go.”

“Okay then, Quartier Asiatique it is!”

—— Part 2 ——

Marinette and Gary took the bus together and rode all the way to Quartier Asiatique in the 13th Arrondissement of Paris. Quartier Asiatique goes by several different names: “Triangle de Choisy,” “Petite Asie,” and most often “Chinatown” though there are other Asian ethnics living in the area. Marinette and Gary made their stop in the middle Avenue D’Ivry next to Les Olympiades district. 

As the two got off the bus, they started looking at the streets and buildings. To Gary, it reminds him much like the Chinatown in San Francisco; it feels like home for him. 

“So, where do we start?” Marinette asked.

“Well… Do you know any good place to eat? Something authentic but for to-go. I always like to try the local cuisine whenever I am in someplace new. ” Gary smiled shyly.

“Well, I am kind of hungry, I can go for a snack. I know a place where my mom buys Chinese dim-sum. It’s somewhere around the corner.”

“Great! I kind of miss Chinese food.”

Marinette and Gary looked at the shops and restaurants as they walked, the two felt a sense of kinship toward Quartier Asiatique since they are both Chinese and Asian. Some of the people stared at the two with curiosity as they walked by them, particularly Marinette as she is half-Asian and half-Caucasian, thinking they are a couple walking together on a date; a petite “mixed-blooded” Asian girl with a big full-blooded Asian boy. Marinette noticed their stare and began to feel nervous and shy.

“Why are they staring at us?”

“Just… Ignore them, Marinette. They’re just curious.”

The two finally reached a Chinese deli shop where they sell freshly-made dim-sums, both sweet and savory kinds. The two look at steaming hot food through the glass counter, once they make their selection, they are ready to order. The clerk, who is a kind considerable eldery woman, asked them first.

“你要点些什么?” - (“Nǐ yào diǎn xiē shén me?”) - (“What would you like to order?”)

“Oh! I’m sorry, I don’t speak Chinese.” Marinette replied embarrassingly.

“Let me order, Marinette.” Said Gary.

Marinette was impressed how fluent Gary speaks Chinese, Gary and the clerk talked a little bit how. The clerk was surprised that he is a Chinese-American and that Gary came to France for study-abroad; she is happy she meets another Chinese. He ordered the chosen items and the clerk packed all the food in two boxes. Gary paid the clerk the given price with the addition of tip and thanked the clerk for the food.

“你们两个很可爱!” - (“Nǐ men liǎng gè hěn kě'ài!”) - (“You two are cute!”) The clerk complimented Gary and Marinette.

“我们只是朋友!” - (“Wǒ men zhǐ shì péng yǒu!”) - (“We're just friends!”) Gary replied back.

Marinette noticed the embarrassed impression on Gary’s face when the Clerk said something to him.

“What did she say?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Um, it’s nothing!” Gary denied nervously.

Marinette still looked at Gary curiously. The clerk bid Gary and Marinette farewell, and Gary did the same in Mandarin.

When the pair walked out the shop, they bumped into Master Fu, carrying his personal shopping cart behind him.

“Oh! 对不起! 对不起!” - (“Duìbùqǐ! Duìbùqǐ!”) - (“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”) Gary apologized.

“No apologies needed, young man.” Master Fu replied.

“Master Fu! What are you doing here?”

“Master Fu? Is he your master of some sort?” Gary asked.

“Um, NO! No really my master, just what I call him. He was… My pet doctor!”

“You have a pet? I didn’t know that.”

“Well, yes, I mean, no! It was for a short time. I found her sick and he helped get her back on her feet, but she comes by sometimes. Hehe.”

Gary is being oblivious.

“So, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked Master Fu.

“I just finished with my groceries and was on my way to the apothecary to buy ingredients for my soup, a medicinal soup.”

“Oh, I get it! Master Fu runs his own health center.” Said Marinette, realizing Master Fu is searching for ingredients for special ability potions.

“Oh yeah! Like with traditional Chinese medicine.” Said Gary.

“That’s correct, young man. I see you have a new friend, Marinette.”

“Oh, this is Gary Ash, he’s from America. Gary, this Master Fu.”

“Nice to meet you, Gary.”

Master Fu and Gary shook hands.

“很好见到你, 富师傅!” - (“Hěn hǎo jiàn dào nǐ, Fù Shīfù”) - (“Very good to meet you, Master Fu.”)

“My last name is actually Wang but Fu is fine. Please, you can speak to me outside of my native tongue.”

“Forgive me, I just thought it’d be more respectful, especially we are both… Chinese.”

“And you already have my respect, Gary Ash.”

“Do you need any help with your stuff?” Marinette asked.

“No thanks. I walked through these streets for decades, in fact, I once lived here for a while. You two go along now, I’m sure you two are having fun.”

“See you later, Master Fu!” Said Marinette.

“再见, 富师傅!” - (“Zàijiàn, Fù Shīfù”) - (“Goodbye, Master Fu!”) Said Gary.

The two teenagers and Master Fu walked their separate ways, enjoying their rest of the day.

—— Part 3 ——

Marinette and Gary found a bench outside in the middle of a plaza where they can eat their food. They looked around the plaza as they ate, it was quiet for a while until Kim showed up.

“Hey Marinette! Hey Gary!”

“This day is full of surprises! Hello Kim.” Said Gary.

“Hi Kim! What are you doing here?” Marinette asked.

“Just out shopping with my mom. What are you two been up to?”

“Just hanging out, eating lunch. It’s my first time here in Quartier Asiatique. Gotta say, this feels a bit like home.” Said Gary.

“Oh, yeah! I have relatives living here, in Les Olympiades across the street. Well, I gotta go, my mom’s calling me. You two have fun.” Said Kim.

Kim hurried off. Gary decides to have a conversation with Marinette.

“So, what do you and your family do whenever you’re in Quartier Asiatique?”

“Well, like I said, we go out here for dim-sum brunch, shopping, walking in a park. Though not all the time since they are always busy with the bakery. We even come here to help out the Lunar New Year festival and the Mid-Autumn Festival, setting up shop, selling mooncakes and all kinds of treats.”

“That sounds like fun. I would love to see your family’s stall here on Chinese New Year.”

Marinette suddenly became nervous around Gary. She promised herself she wants to be with Adrien but she is starting to feel some attraction toward Gary. Perhaps it is the fact Gary is Chinese. Marinette has other Asian friends: Kim, Kagami, and even Master Fu, but she’s felt more connected with Gary since he is the only Chinese teenager who she knows personally. Other than that, they share some things in common, such as their shyness and awkwardness. It has only been yesterday since Marinette told Gary that she was glad that they are friends at the Housewarming party, but she do not know if he got her message or if he understood it but took it hard quietly to himself. Marinette needs to be straightforward with Gary this time, no more hiding messages, tell Gary that she does not love him and she cannot share the same feeling with him. She hopes this will not complicate their relationship.

“Um, Gary, remember yesterday when I told you I’m glad that you’re my friend? First I want you to know I truly meant what I said. It’s just, the thing is… I…”

CRRASSSHH!!!!!

A sudden loud crashing sound can be heard across the block and everybody is already running and screaming; it is an Akuma attack.

“Not again!” Said Marinette, upset that she got interrupted again with Gary once more.

“Totally! These Akuma attacks are really bothersome!” Gary thought Marinette was referring to the Akuma attack.

Before they knew, the supervillain appeared on the road outside the plaza entrance, destroying anything in its sight.

“Come on, Marinette, let’s get you to safety!”

Gary grabbed Marinette and started running.

“Where are we going?” Marinette asked.

“To the park we’ve passed by earlier. It should be far away, I think it’s safe there.”

“Parc de Choisy?”

Gary and Marinette made it into the center of Parc de Choisy.

“Stay here, I’ll get help.” Said Gary.

“Wait, where you’re going?” Marinette asked.

“Trust me, I’ll be fine! I’ll be back soon!”

Gary ran off.

Marinette finds it strange how Gary would just leave her but she trusts Gary’s intention. This is a perfect opportunity for her to transform into Ladybug. Marinette ran behind one of the trees and Tikki flew out of her purse.

“Okay, Tikki, no time to lose.”

“Tikki Spots On!”

In a flash, Marinette transformed into Ladybug and ran straight to the Akuma.

Meanwhile, Gary ran into an alleyway where nobody could see him.

“Alrighty, I hope this works. Time to suit up!”

Gary grabbed his pager from the waist of his pants, pressed a button and teleported small drones flying around him and then spoke into his pager.

“Transport Suit!”

Gary stood still as the drones beam lasers around him, dematerializing his normal clothes and materializing his Gray Gunner suit and accessories on him. Gary becomes the Gray Gunner and he is ready to fight. The drones flew into his backpack under his cloak and Gray Gunner zips out toward the Akuma.

—— Part 4 ——

Ladybug jumps in front of the supervillain she never faced before, King Gold-&-Silver.

King Gold-&-Silver, a two-headed horned demonic supervillain, the left side of their body is gold and the right side silver, wears traditional Chinese battle attire, on their back was a large-sized decorative treasure chest held by an extra pair of arms.

“Ladybug, give us your Miraculous or we will take it the easier way!” Said Silver, the head on the right.

“There is nothing easy about taking my Miraculous.” Said Ladybug.

“Oh, you’ll see…” Said Gold, the head on the left.

“Want me to do the honor, big brother?” Said Silver.

“Go on ahead, little brother!” Said Gold.

King Gold-&-Silver took out a reddish-colored gourd from the treasure chest from their back, they uncorked the lid of the gourd and pointed it toward Ladybug and Ladybug prepared in a battle stance.

“Ladybug!” Silver calls out her name.

Ladybug is puzzled, King Gold-&-Silver does not appear to be attacking.

“Ladybug!...” Silver repeated.

“Aren’t you gonna answer that?” Gold asked, grinning at Ladybug.

Ladybug was about to reply when Gray Gunner showed up just in time.

“STOP! Not a word! If that’s what I think it is, don’t say anything to them when that thing is pointing at you! If you do, you’ll get sucked in.”

“How do you know all that?” Ladybug asked.

“Doh! Have you ever read or watched Journey to the West? The story of the Monkey King? It’s a Chinese classic!”

Ladybug was puzzled and surprised how Gray Gunner knows a lot about Chinese culture. King Gold-&-Silver is preparing to attack.

“That cowboy ruined our surprise!” Said Silver.

“Looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way.” Said Gold.

King Gold-&-Silver draws their double-edge sword and leaf fan and charges at the heroes. Both heroes dodge every slash the villain throws. Gray Gunner shoots King Gold-&-Silver from behind but he deflected all his shots with their sword spin. Ladybug tries to land a hit on King Gold-&-Silver but she is blown backward by their leaf fan which can generate a big gust of wind. King Gold-&-Silver blocks Ladybug and Gray Gunner’s attacks every single time.

“King Gold-&-Silver using their weapons from that chest, that must be where the Akuma is!” Said Ladybug.

“I thought so. But where’s Chat Noir?” Gray Gunner asked Ladybug.

“I don’t know, he should’ve been here by now!”

“Well, we gotta end this fast, I tried every angle.”

“Well, here goes nothing.”

“Lucky Charm!”

Ladybug activates her special ability and the Lucky Charm drops into her hands.

“A mortar and a pestle?”

“What’s this mean, Ladybug?”

“I think I know, wait here, I’ll be right back!”

Ladybug turned around and was about to run.

“Oh, Ladybug!”

“Yes, Gray?”

“That wasn’t me!” Said Gray Gunner.

“Oh but it was me!” Said Silver.

“Oh no!” Ladybug shouted.

The gourd was pointing at Ladybug’s direction and the vortex it already sucked her yoyo and Lucky Charm in, and Ladybug is next.

“NOO!”

Gray Gunner grabbed Ladybug’s arm with one hand and the other grappled onto a lamppost with his grappling claw, holding her tight as he can.

“It’s no use, Gray Gunner! Once the victim is chosen, the gourd will keep sucking until they’re swallowed inside!” Said Gold.

“Hold on, Ladybug! Don’t let go!”

“I’m slipping!… It’s no use! You must find the Guardian for me! He’s in the apothecary, he knows what to do.” Said Ladybug.

“I’m still not letting you, Lady!”

Gray Gunner struggles but eventually the lamppost gives way and the heroes move closer to King Gold-&-Silver.

“I’ll be fine, Gray!”

Ladybug let go of Gray Gunner’s grip and she got swallowed up by the gourd.

“No...”

Gray Gunner is on his knees, broken in despair by the loss of his friend.

“Fortunately for you, the gourd can only take one person at a time. But don’t worry, she’s safe and sound, nice and cozy.” Said Silver.

“For a while, before she melts in a few hours, give or take. Too bad you won’t get to see her demise because you’re going inside my bottle.” Said Gold.

Gold’s side took out a white jade bottle.

Glowing moth or butterfly-shaped Akumatization symbols appeared on King Gold-&-Silver’s faces.

“Excellent work King Gold-&-Silver! Now all we need is Chat Noir’s Miraculous! He will come in an attempt to save Ladybug. Until then, you should have no trouble dealing with the Gray Gunner.”

Hawkmoth communicated with King Gold-&-Silver.

King Gold-&-Silver uncorked the bottle and pointed it at Gray Gunner.

“Now it’s your turn, cowboy!” Said Gold.

“Gr-”

Before Gold finishes the word. Gray Gunner opened fire at King Gold-&-Silver with fast reflexes, standing up and wielding two pistols, shooting their faces and necks. Painfully stunning King Gold-&-Silver where they are unable to speak to use their magic gourd or fight back when their hands are on their faces.

“You want my response? I’ll give my response!...”

Gray Gunner cursed at King Gold-&-Silver in one of the most vulgar words in Chinese. It was so vulgar that some of the bystanders who are close enough to hear him gasped loudly, surprised with disbelief that an American cowboy said a Chinese swear word in perfect Mandarin. Even Hawkmoth was surprised when he heard him through King Gold-&-Silver.

“Ugh! Such disrespectful language!” Said Hawkmoth.

“Oh, and one more thing…”

Gray Gunner shoots King Gold-&-Silver in the crotch with both pistols at the same time. King Gold-&-Silver bends down, grabbing their crotch with their extra hands as they scream in pain.

“Just for safe measures. Better not test my luck, I’ll follow Ladybug’s words: find the Guardian.”

Gray Gunner zips away from King Gold-&-Silver to look for the Guardian at an apothecary.

“He’s frustrated, if only I could Akumatize him right there and now. But my victory is halfway there. Keep up with your destruction, King Gold-&-Silver, Chat Noir will come!”

Once King Gold-&-Silver finished overcoming their pain, they continued their rampage in Quartier Asiatique.

—— Part 5 ——

Gray Gunner zipped to the top of one of the small buildings, looking around the street and thinking about what Ladybug said to him. His better chance of stopping King Gold-&-Silver is by finding the Guardian.

“Okay, find the Guardian inside an apothecary. That should be easy, except that there could be dozens of apothecaries in Quartier Asiatique. And I don’t even know what this Guardian looks like! Unless…”

Gray Gunner zips away to find the Guardian with some clue he has.

Gray Gunner already went to two different apothecary and Chinese medicine stores on the same street. When he went inside the third apothecary, he called out for help.

“It’s a Guardian here? Ladybug is in trouble, I need your help!”

The people inside are puzzled and shocked to hear that Ladybug is in trouble, not one of them replied to the Gray Gunner. Master Fu is hiding behind a shelf in the far back of the store. Aware of Ladybug’s situation, Master Fu and Wayzz, his Kwami, are debating with each other.

“Master, you know much as I do you can’t reveal yourself other than Ladybug.”

“I know that with all my gut but I also know Ladybug is in trouble and Chat Noir is nowhere to be seen. It pains me to do this but I must help Ladybug.”

“Then I’m with you, Master.”

Master Fu snuck out to the back of the store.

“Great! Another dead end!” Said Gray Gunner.

Gray Gunner was about to leave when Master Fu whispered to him to come over to a nearby alley.

“Fu Shifu?” Gray Gunner whispered to himself.

Gray Gunner walks over and meets Master Fu face to face.

“I’m guessing you’re the Guardian?”

“Yes, am I. Normally, I avoid revealing myself but I heard Ladybug is in trouble.”

“Yes! And Chat Noir is a no-show. She thinks you’re the only one who can help us.”

“Yes, but first take off your goggles.”

“What?”

“I need to see your eyes.”

“I… Can’t.”

“Not when Ladybug’s life is on the line?”

“Crap! Sorry! Alright fine…”

Feeling nervous and unpleased, Gray Gunner took off his gray brimmed hat and his tinted goggles, revealing his curved eyes with dark-brown iris and black brow.

“Now, you must answer my question. Do you care about Ladybug?”

“Yes, yes I do!”

There is sincerity in Gray’s eyes, Master Fu trusts him.

“Very good, that is all I need to know. If Ladybug trusts you to find me then I trust you as well. I am Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miraculouses, My job is to watch over them, hiding them from prying eyes like Hawkmoth. I also hand them to those worthy enough to wield them during times of great danger, as I gave to Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Master Fu took out the Miracle Box from his personal shopping cart, took out one of the Miraculous and box it in a small black hexagonal box.

“Since Ladybug is not here, I know just the Miraculous to take down King Gold-&-Silver. You must take this to Kim Le Chien, he is somewhere nearby, he will help you in your battle. Once the battle is over, you will return it back to me.”

Master Fu handed the Miraculous box to Gray Gunner.

“Kim Le Chien? I barely found you, where will I find him?”

“I think you have some ideas. Can I count on you to give to its rightful owner?” Master Fu asked.

“Right, I won’t fail you, Fu Shifu!”

Gray Gunner took the Miraculous box and put in his pocket then ran out of the alley.

“Can we really trust him, Master?”

Master Fu has mixed feelings toward the Gray Gunner, a stranger knowing his secrets. All he can do is wait and see.

“We must have faith, Wayzz, he will help Ladybug.”

Gray Gunner zipped from building to building searching for Kim. He last saw Kim in the general direction of the plaza entrance opposite from where King Gold-&-Silver appeared, his best guess is one of the markets where Kim was shopping with his mother. Fortunately, he found Kim in a local supermarket not far where he last saw him. He must find a way to give Kim his Miraculous without other people seeing them; he must sneak in. Gray Gunner went inside through the back, it was empty. When no one is looking, he grabs Kim with his grappling gun and pulls him into the backroom.

“Gray Gunner? What are you doing here? Is the Akuma attack over?” Asked Kim.

“No it’s not. And worst, Ladybug is captured and Chat Noir is still missing. I’m here on behalf of Ladybug, the Guardian wants me to give this to you.”

Kim opens the Miraculous box, revealing a metal circlet or headband and flies out Xuppu, the Kwami of the Monkey Miraculous.

“Hey!... Long time no see, little guy!” Said Kim.

“Same here, meathead!” Said Xuppu.

“I’m not a meathead!”

Kim and Xuppu making funny faces at each other.

“Actually, you kind of are!” Said Gray Gunner.

“Hey, nobody calls him that but me, Rodeo Clown.” Xuppu defends Kim.

“Rodeo Clown? So, you know what to do next?” Gray Gunner asked.

“Oh yeah!”

“Xuppu, Show Time!”

In flashes of light, Kim transformed into King Monkey.

King Monkey bears so much resemblance to Sun Wukong the Monkey King from Journey to the West that Gray Gunner grew up watching as a little boy.

“Well I’ll be darned… Before we go, the villain we’re facing is King Gold-&-Silver, a two-headed mean fella. They have this magic gourd and a bottle that can suck people in if the victims answer their name they called. Whenever they say your name, don’t say anything back, no matter what!”

“Oh, like that one episode from the Monkey King TV show I used to watch as a kid.”

“Finally! Someone paid attention to classics. Right! There’s no time to lose, let’s go!”

Gray Gunner and King Monkey ran out the store through the back, making their way to face King Gold-&-Silver.

—— Part 6 ——

King Gold-&-Silver made their way into Les Olympiades residential area, causing considerable damage to the plaza. They are now met with the arrival of Gray Gunner and King Monkey.

“Where’s Chat Noir?” Silver asked.

“I bet they’re hiding him so we can’t get his Miraculous.” Said Gold.

“Well, the longer they hide him, the more damage we’ll make!” Said Silver.

“This is far as you can go! King Gold-&-Silver.” Said Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir appeared beside Gray Gunner and King Monkey.

“Chat Noir? Where the heck have you been?! Ladybug has been captured, no thanks to you!” Said Gray Gunner.

“I was at the opposite edge of town, I came here as fast as I could. Wait, Ladybug’s been captured?”

“Heck yeah! She’s trapped inside the gourd in that box on their back, the Akuma is in the box itself. We have to get her out of there before she’ll melt completely.”

“She’ll melt?” Chat Noir was shocked.

“Don’t think we have forgotten about that dirty shot you pulled!” Said Gold.

“It’s still sore thinking about it!” Said Silver.

“What’s he talking about?” Chat Noir asked.

“I shot them in the nuts! Two shots all at once actually.” Gray Gunner answered.

“You shot them in the nuts?!” Said Chat Noir.

“Dude… That is very unsportsmanlike, and I’m a sportsman.” Said King Monkey.

“Yeah, tell that to the two-headed monster who is melting our best friend as we speak. Gray Gunner tells King Monkey.

“Now that Chat Noir’s here, let’s finish where we left off!” Said Silver.

“The part I shot you in the nuts? Tell me, when I shot one on one side of the body, does the guy on the other side feel it?” Said Gray Gunner.

Enraged by Gray Gunner’s snarkiness, Kind Gold-&-Silver prepared to charge.

“Gray Gunner is trying to get you mad, King Gold-&-Silver, stay focused on the task and don’t let him distract you! But be careful with the other two, King Monkey’s ability can disrupt yours, and Chat Noir’s power could destroy your weapons even from the inside.”

Hawkmoth warned King Gold-&-Silver.

“Well, it’s working!” Said Silver.

“Don’t worry, Hawkmoth. We got this under control.” Said Gold.

King Gold-&-Silver reveals his extra pair of arms, one hand carrying a white jade vase-shaped bottle and golden rope. The heroes and the villain jumped into battle. 

“Remember, if they say your name, don’t talk back to them!” Said Gray Gunner.

“Don’t worry, Gray, this cat’s got this tongue!” Said Chat Noir.

“If only Ladybug was here…” Said Gray Gunner.

Both the heroes and the villain blocked and dodged each other’s attacks, unable to land a blow.

“You two distract them. I’ll go behind him.” Said Chat Noir.

“Cata-”

King Gold-&-Silver threw the golden rope at Chat Noir. The rope has a mind of its own, it binds Chat Noir’s entire body and gagging his mouth prevents him from using his ability.

“Ha! That rope is unbreakable and it will stay bound unless we say so! So go ahead, we would love to see you try getting out of that!” Said Gold.

“I’m very sure there’s room for one more!...” Silver took out his red gourd.

“Destroy that building on your right! At least one of the heroes will have to rescue the people there, then you will have one to deal with.”

“We like the odds, Hawkmoth!” Said Gold.

“One unrelenting destruction, coming up!” Said Silver.

King Gold-&-Silver jumps up high in the air, spinning their body, shooting out energy beams from their sword slashes and a big tornado from their fan at the nearest tall apartment building. It hit the building very hard, creating a giant crack on the outer wall, leaving some of the people hanging from the ledge while others trapped in their rooms. King Monkey and Gray Gunner are shocked by what King Gold-&-Silver just did.

“You monster!” Said King Monkey.

“We’ll take that as a compliment!” Said Silver.

“I’ll go save the civilians, you take care of King Gold-&-Silver. You should be able to free Chat Noir with your Uproar on that rope.” Said Gray Gunner.

“I’ll go and you take care of-.”

“This is not a debate! You’re the only who’s powerful enough to fight King Gold-&-Silver!”

“But, I got-.”

“Trust me, Monkey King, I got this. Besides, I’m faster than I look!”

It is no mistake Gray Gunner called King Monkey as The Monkey King, when King Monkey heard him saying it, he knew he could stop King Gold-&-Silver and hold the mantle of The Monkey King from the days of old. Gray Gunner zips away fast away from the scene toward the apartment building.

“I hope…”

Gray Gunner whispered to myself hoping he is fast enough to save everyone in the apartment.

“It’s just you and me now!” Said King Monkey.

“You mean, you and ‘us’ now!” Said Gold.

King Monkey and King Gold-&-Silver continued their fight while Gray Gunner went to rescue the civilians.

—— Part 7 ——

Gray Gunner is almost to the damage site, he turned on his augmented reality on his goggles to help him see anything or anyone he would miss. Fortunately, nobody in the apartment was hurt but they are in distress. Some of them are trapped and there are two people hanging from the ledge who are in the most danger. Gray Gunner zips up and grabs the first person and puts him up to safety. The man thanked Gray Gunner and ran into the apartment hallway where it is safer. Gray Gunner proceeds to the next person in need and rescues her as well. As with the man, the woman thanked Gray Gunner. Suddenly, someone fell off the ledge from one of the floors above. Gray Gunner caught the falling person with his grapple and brought her up to safety. The two rescue women both ran to the hallway for safety. There are five people who are trapped. Gray Gunner goes to them one room at a time. He took them all into safety, then one woman cried out to Gray Gunner that her child son is trapped in one of the rooms. Gray Gunner turned out his thermal vision mode on his goggles, saw one person stuck behind him, he ran to the boy. When Gray Gunner reached the boy, he was scared and crying in the corner of his bedroom. The floor too fragile for his weight to walk on, the little boy has a better chance getting across to him. Gray Gunner called out to the boy to come to him but he was reluctant, he tried calming him nicely but the boy still refused. The boy replied in Chinese that he wants his mother and would not go toward scary people. Gray Gunner cannot grapple the boy knowing he will panic and fall through the floor, he has no other options but the unthinkable one. Gray Gunner took off his hat, his goggles, and mask and spoke to the boy in Mandarin.

“不要害怕, 我会抓到你.” - (“Bù yào hài pà, wǒ huì zhuā dào nǐ.”) - (“Don’t be scared, I’ll catch you.”)

The little boy looked at the Gray Gunner’s true face and he stopped crying. Gray Gunner smiles at the boy to calm him further.

“你听懂我说什么?” - (“Nǐ tīng dǒng wǒ shuō shén me?”) - (“You understand what I said?”)

The boy nodded, he was surprised but also glad he was meeting someone who looked like him and spoke like him.

Gray Gunner continues to calm him, telling him everything is going to be okay and that his mother is waiting for him, hoping the boy would come to him. The little boy trusts Gary and comes over slowly. When the little boy is close enough, Gary grabs the boy right before the floor breaks open.

“Phew! That’s a close one! Come on, let’s go!”

Gray Gunner puts his headgears back on, he carries the boy and the run to the mother. The little boy is reunited with his mother, they hug happily.

“妈妈! 妈妈! 他会说中文!” - (“Māmā! Māmā! Tā huì shuō zhōng wén!”) - (“Mama! Mama! He can speak Chinese!”)

The mother was surprised and Gray Gunner became nervous.

“多谢, Gray Gunner!” - (“Duō xiè, Gray Gunner!”) - (“Thank you so much, Gray Gunner!”) The mother thanked Gray Gunner.

“不要谢我.- I’m mean… No need to thank me! Get to safety! Um, 再见! (Zàijiàn/Good-bye!)”

Gray Gunner ran outside the apartment through the big crack King Gold-&-Silver created to get back to the battle at hand.

The little boy looked at his mother and told her more about the Gray Gunner.

“他也看像我!” - “Tā yě kàn xiàng wǒ!” - “He looks like me, too!”

The mother is even more surprised.

—— Part 8 ——

King Monkey is trying his best to free Chat Noir and defeat King Gold-&-Silver. King Gold-&-Silver is just too much for him when they use all their weapons against him. King Monkey begins to flatter.

“This battle is too quiet and boring! Let’s make this entertaining. Wouldn’t you say, big brother?” Said Silver.

“I couldn’t agree more, little brother!” Said Gold.

King Gold-&-Silver points the white bottle at King Monkey.

“Hey, King Monkey! Wanna heard a joke?” Said Silver.

King Monkey kept silenced.

“Okay, what is Mr. Banana’s favorite workout? The Banana Split!”

King Monkey is holding in his laughter as he fights.

“I got one! Monkey King! Why does the monkey need two bananas? He needs a pair of slippers!”

Both heads of King Gold-&-Silver laughing hysterically. King Monkey kept holding in his laughter but losing concentration. He swallowed in his laughter very hard but nearly choked himself that he had to stop for air.

“You were right, little brother. This is entertaining! I think we can wrap this up with one last joke. King Monkey! What did the monkey say to the two-headed demon? The monkey said…”

King Gold-&-Silver was interrupted when Gray Gunner tackled them, knocking the white jade bottle from their hand.

“The monkey says he’s gonna kick your ass!” Said Gray Gunner.

“Haha! Good save, Gray Gunner!”

“Do your thing, King Monkey!”

“Right!”

“Uproar!”

King Monkey threw his rod in the air to activate his special ability, it takes in the form of a squeaky hammer toy.

“A squeaky hammer? Ha! Let’s see if you can hit us with that!”

“Oh, I’m not, not exactly.”

King Monkey throws his squeaky hammer the golden on Chat Noir, it turns into a long balloon, Chat Noir pops the balloon, freeing himself. King Monkey’s Uproar is also affecting King Gold-&-Silver, disorienting him and turning their other weapons into harmless objects: a rubber ducky, a paddle toy, a foam sword, and rubber chicken. Even the chest on their back acting strange, the box burst out confetti and gourd which it is now a gourd-shape pinata. Gray Gunner shoots the top part of the pinata with his pistol and it shoots out Ladybug; she is free at last. Gray Gunner grabs King Gold-&-Silver’s gourd and bottle.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir and Gray Gunner shouted.

“King Monkey? Chat Noir? Where have you been?!” Said Ladybug.

“I got tied up?… You still in one piece and not melting?” Chat Noir.

“I’m fine, Chat. You won’t believe what it was like inside!”

The gourd pinata then shoots a man wearing a business suit.

“Who’s the guy?”

“I don’t know, he’s been inside the gourd before me. One of King Gold-&-Silver’s victims.”

“Our treasures! You… Come here you!” Said Gold to the man.

“No, no!”

The man runs away and King Gold-&-Silver chases him far out of the heroes’ sight.

“We have to end this. The chest on his back is the Akumatized object, we got to break it, but watch for his weapons, they are more powerful than they look.” Said Ladybug.

“I know, Gray told me.”

King Gold-&-Silver grabbed the man and his weapons turned back to normal.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, give us your Miraculouses and all our treasures back or this man is going to get it! No funny stuff! King Monkey! If you’re around here, you’ll do the same, we’ll have yours for a souvenir! And Gray Gunner, if you can hear us, we’ll deal with you later!” Said Silver.

King Gold-&-Silver puts a sword next to the man’s neck.

“No! Please!” Said the man.

“Tell me! Do you think you can just waltz in and take what’s ours?” Said Gold.

“I bought them fair and square!”

“Wrong answer!” Said Silver.

“These treasures are ours, you and your money are not worthy of them!” Said Gold.

“Since putting you in gourd didn’t work out, we’ll have to find an alternative solution…” Said Silver, tapping his shoulder with their sword.

“Oh gosh! Help! Ladybug, Chat Noir, Monkey Boy, Mr. Cowboy! HELP!!!”

“That man is in trouble, we can’t confront King Gold-&-Silver when he’s in danger.” Said Ladybug.

“Well, I can’t just give them these, you got sucked into one!” Said Gray Gunner.

“Lucky Charm!”

Ladybug activated her special ability, the Lucky Charm is in the form of a paintbrush.

“Didn’t you already use your Lucky Charm earlier?” Gray Gunner asked.

“I recharged when I was trapped inside the gourd. Don’t worry, it was pitch-black inside, he didn’t saw me. A paintbrush? Hmm… Chat Noir, King Monkey, Gray Gunner, I think I got an idea…”

Moments later. King Gold-&-Silver is growing impatient.

“Looks like they care about their precious treasures as much as we do. There’s no point in keeping you around.” Said Silver.

“Oh no! HELP!!!” Said man.

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped right in front of King Gold-&-Silver.

“Oh thank Heaven, Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“Let him go, King Gold-&-Silver!” Said Ladybug.

“Not until you hand over your Miraculouses first.” Said Gold.

“And our treasures!” Said Silver.

“Not so fast, doubleheader!”

When King Gold-&-Silver saw Gray Gunner, he was holding their red gourd, white bottle, and a golden rope.

“Our treasures!” Said Gold.

“Where’s King Monkey?” Said Silver.

“If he’s trying to do a sneak attack, this man is done for!” Said Gold.

“He’s not here! Anyway, you’re in no position to bargain. I could’ve called your names and have you sucked in. But something tells me these are more important to you than that man’s life and the Miraculouses put together. So here’s a deal, you let that man go and I’ll give back your treasures. Sounds fair?”

“No don’t, Gray Gunner! He will be unstoppable!” Said Chat Noir.

“We have no choice, Chat Noir. The hostage’s life is more important.” Said Ladybug.

“Hmm… This is a great deal! We can always capture them again. Wouldn’t you say, little brother?” Said Gold.

“I don’t see why not!” Said Silver.

“This is a trick, King Gold-&-Silver! You got the leverage, don’t make the trade!” Said Hawkmoth.

“Sorry, Hawkmoth, our treasures, our priority!” Said Gold.

“We still hold our end of the bargain.” Said Silver.

Hawkmoth growled.

“You’re right, Cowboy. We do care more about those more than anything, more than you could ever understand. So, here!” Said Silver.

King Gold-&-Silver dropped the man and he ran away.

“A deal is a deal!” Said Gray Gunner.

Gray Gunner threw the gourd, the bottle, and rope to King Gold-&-Silver.

“Our precious treasures are back!” Said Gold.

“Now, where were we?” Said Silver.

King Gold-&-Silver opened the bottle and gourd.

“Ladybug!”

“Chat Noir!”

King Gold-&-Silver called Ladybug and Chat Noir’s name at the same time.

“Yes?” Ladybug and Chat Noir replied with a smile.

Nothing happened, Ladybug and Chat Noir did not get sucked into King Gold-&-Silver’s gourd and bottle.

“What’s the matter with this-? Red paint?! This is just an ordinary gourd fruit with paint over it!” Said Silver.

“This bottle is ceramic!” Said Gold.

“And this is a regular rope with gold spray paint!” Said Silver.

King Gold-&-Silver crushed the gourd into a pulp, smashed the bottle to ground, and threw rope next.

“Where’s our treasure?! Said Silver.

“We swear we’ll make another tornado bigger than before, big enough to tear up this entire block with you with it!” Said Gold.

“King Gold-&-Silver!” Said King Monkey, crept behind King Gold-&-Silver holding the red gourd.

King Gold-&-Silver scoffed, knowing they won’t get sucked in as long they don’t respond.

“Where’s our treasure?!... We swear we’ll make another tornado bigger than before...”

It was a voice-recorder in Ladybug’s hand that she borrowed from Gray Gunner, playing King Gold-&-Silver’s voices after right King Monkey called their names.

“That won’t work.” Said Gold.

“Wanna bet?” Said Ladybug.

King Gold-&-Silver is beginning to draw closer and closer to the red gourd King Monkey was holding; the voice-recorder worked. King Gold-&-Silver sank their sword and all remained three hands into the ground, preventing themselves from getting sucked into it. The vortex already sucked in King Gold-&-Silver’s fan into the gourd, leaving them unarmed and defenseless.

“No! You can’t do this to us! That’s our treasure!” Said Silver.

“You planned this all along, haven’t you?!” Said Gold.

It was planned out as part of Ladybug’s Lucky Charm. They needed to free the hostage with the fake treasures and use the real ones to weaken him.

“Now Chat Noir!” Said Ladybug.

“Cataclysm!”

Chat Noir activated his special ability.

Chat Noir ran and jumped on top of King Gold-&-Silver, putting his Cataclysm hand on the treasure chest and distentigrated it. Then flies out the black Akuma butterfly from the dust.

“No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize!”

Ladybug captures the Akuma.

“Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly!”

The pure-white butterfly flew out of Ladybug’s yoyo.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybug throws her Lucky Charm in the air, bursts out a bright white and red light and the ladybugs repair all the damages done by King Gold-&-Silver including the apartment building. King Gold-&-Silver is finally defeated, turning into two little boys, one older and one younger, unaware of what just happened.

“They’re just little boys!” Said Ladybug.

“Hawkmoth’s Akumatization must’ve fused their bodies into one. That explained the two heads.” Said Chat Noir.

“Are you okay, little guys?” Said Ladybug.

“I think so. Are you, big brother?”

“I’m fine, little brother. It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“What happened?” Chat Noir asked.

“All we can remember is that there’s this one man who tries to buy our family heirlooms. We refused but our grandfather sold it. We all got so mad that we tried to protect it no matter what. That’s all we can remember.” Said the younger brother.

“I’m guessing this is the family heirloom you’re talking about.” Said Chat Noir, handing the two boys a treasure chest.

“Yes that’s it! Thank you, Mister Chat!” Said the Younger Brother.

“The stuff inside may look old but they were made in our family from a very long time. What really makes them special is they are part of the story Journey to the West. Inside are replicas of the Gold and Silver Demon Brothers’ treasures. We’re really big fans of the story of the Monkey King!” Said the older brother.

“Haha! Even kids at their age know about Journey to the West and the story of The Monkey King.” Said Gray Gunner.

“It’s the Gray Gunner!” Said the Younger Brother.

“Yeah, you’re kind of cool!” Said the Older Brother.

“What about me?” King Monkey asked.

“Sun Wukong!” The two brothers shouted with glee.

“We’re really big fans of yours!” Said the Older Brother.

“We heard stories and watched plays and TV shows about you! Are you really immortal? Can you fly on a cloud? Can you make copies of yourself? Can you transform into anything?” Asked the Young Brother.

“Well, he’s about to transform any minute now!”

Ladybug points to King Monkey that his Miraculous is blinking, telling him he is going to transform back to his normal self.

“Uh oh! Gotta go, guys! See you around! Gray! You coming?”

“Sure thing, Monkey King!”

King Monkey and Gray Gunner leaped away from the scene.

“Well, looks like we’ll be leaving soon.” Said Ladybug.

“Ahhhhhhh!!!” The brothers moaned with disappointment.

“Don’t feel bad, little guys! We will always be around. And who knows, we might be in the neighborhood sometimes.” Said Chat Noir.

“You boys are going to be okay?” Asked Ladybug.

The two brothers nodded and smiled.

“Come on, let’s go! And try to be on time next time, Chat.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped away, waving the two little brothers farewell.

—— Part 9 ——

Ladybug and Chat Noir went their separate ways, Ladybug went back to Parc de Choisy where she will meet Gary as Marinette when the Akuma attack is over. Ladybug found a perfect hiding place and transformed back into Marinette. Marinette looked around, wondering if Gary returned to the park. Then she hears Gary’s voice calling to her and she turns around.

“Marinette!”

“Gary! Where were you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I was looking for you. Where were you? I was worrying.”

“I was, uh… Around, close by. I walked to see what’s happening and I came back. Looks like Ladybug has done it again!”

“Oh yeah! With the help of the other heroes; I saw. Now that the Akuma attack is over, shall we continue walking around Quartier Asiatique, starting with this park?”

“Of course, Gary!” Marinette smiled.

The two teenagers walk around, looking at the decoratively-cut trees, flowers, plants, the pond, playground, buildings, and other parts of the park. They sat on a bench to rest for a bit, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, and talking to each other.

“This is a lovely park. Do you come here all the time?” Asked Gary.

“Um, a few times, with my parents whenever we can.” Said Marinette.

“It’s always nice to go to some places with the people you love. I wish I had that opportunity.”

“Um, Gary, there’s something I've been meaning to tell you. You’re a great and smart guy, one of the most nicest and kindest people I know. I know you care about me deeply. I don’t want to hurt your feelings, Gary. I like you but the thing is, I… I…”

“You don’t love me. You’re in love with Adrien” Gary finished Marinette’s sentence.

Marinette looked to Gary with surprise; she felt awkward.

“Hey, it’s alright. I saw how you look at him since I first met you. I won’t lie, I have feelings for you but I will never get between you and the person you love the most. But my advice, be with Adrien whenever you can, stay by his side, and tell him how you feel, the sooner the better. If you don’t, you will regret it for the rest of your life. I know, because I have those same regrets, I’ve been thinking about them almost everyday.”

This is the first time Marinette and Gary are having an emotional moment together. She is beginning to understand where Gary is coming from. Gary is one year older than her and yet he looks so vulnerable to her.

“I’ll be fine. Seeing you happy makes me happy, and I want to see you happier with Adrien, you two are meant for each other. I join you on this trip to cheer you up. We can still be friends, that is, if you want.” Gary smiled gently toward Marinette.

“Of course we can still be friends! I want you to be happy as well. Our friendship means so much to me as it is to you. Gary, if there is anything, anything you want to talk about, I’m right here.”

“You too, Marinette. I’ll be here if you need me.”

Marinette and Gary then smiled at each other.

Suddenly, Adrien appeared out of nowhere.

“Marinette!”

“Adrien! What are you doing here? Don’t you have a photoshoot today? How did you find me?” Marinette stood up and walked toward Adrien.

“The camera crew were having some equipment malfunction so we had to end it early for the day. I tried to call you but it went straight to your voicemail. So, I called your parents and they said you’re here. So I come here and hope we can finish our day out together.”

“Is your dad okay with it?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah. He said I can be out as long as my bodyguard is with me and come home by 5. And sorry about the change of plan earlier, I hope you’re not upset.”

“I’m not, I have Gary kept me company.”

“Hello, Adrien!” Gary stood up to greet Adrien.

“Hey, Gary, thanks for being with Marinette.”

“No problem, I’m glad to help!”

“So, ready to go, Marinette?” Asked Adrien.

“Sure! Um…” Marinette looked toward Gary.

“You two go ahead, I’ll be fine. Today’s supposed to be the two of you.” Said Gary.

“Thanks Gary, for everything.”

Marinette hugs Gary, it surprises Gary. He hugs her back, he was very happy. Then they let go of each other.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Said Marinette.

Marinette kissed Gary on the cheek which is customary in France for saying hello or goodbye, known as La Bise. Gary is even more surprised and happy, his cheeks blushed and his heart is soaring. Though Gary and Marinette will only just be friends, it is a clear sign that she loves him and she thanks him for being a good friend. Marinette walked back to Adrien and they waved at Gary a farewell.

“Bye Gary!”

“Bye Marinette! Bye Adrien! 再见! (Zàijiàn/Good-bye!)”

Gary feels his cheek where Marinette kissed as he watches Marinette and Adrien walking together, just the two of them.

“See you later… Ladybug.”

Gary whispered quietly, watching Marinette as she looked happy.

—— End of Quartier Asiatique ——

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Miraculous Ladybug and its characters belong to Zagtoon.  
> Gary Ash/Gray Gunner belongs to me.
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug needs some new locations in France, perhaps explore the culture and places there. I don’t know France but I can think of a few places: Burgundy, Marseilles, and Corsica maybe.
> 
> I’ve been planning to write a story about Marinette and Gary’s relationship for a while along with Cowboy in Paris, though some parts are not my original plans. I do not want Tales of the Gray Gunner to be a Canon-x-OC fanfic for your sakes. Gary loves Marinette but he respects her more as a friend. He knows Marinette is in love with Adrien and he would not dare to come in between them; they are meant for each other. He knows what it is like not being able to be with someone they love, he doesn't want the same thing to happen to Marinette. Like with other boys in Canon, Gary is one of those boys who have a crush for Marinette but I think it’s best to explore Marinette’s thoughts.
> 
> I could have the part where Adrien/Chat Noir have been but I don’t want to, only between Marinette and Gary. Adrien was having his photoshoot somewhere far and got hold up there. 
> 
> King Gold-&-Silver is another borrowed character(s) with a twist, The Gold and Silver Demon Brothers are from the famous Chinese classic Journey to the West, famously for the story of The Monkey King. I practically wrote the battle sequence in homage to The Monkey King who fought the Gold and Silver Brothers in the story. Writing battle sequences is still the hardest part for me.
> 
> I got the idea of Gray Gunner revealing his face from the final episode of Batman Beyond. Gray Gunner doesn’t like opposing his face, not just protecting his secret identity but he doesn’t want people to know that the American cowboy superhero is Asian. An Asian cowboy is unheard of.
> 
> Oh, and did Gary call Marinette “Ladybug?” How did he know? He is like a detective, he investigated. And yes, he also knows Adrien is Chat Noir. I’ll explain later.
> 
> I promise I want to keep my fanfic Canon-related, so nothing is different from Canon (I hope) except with the existence of my OC, Gary Ash the Gray Gunner. By the way, I get the word “Gunner” from the Final Fantasy games which is more of a character class.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
